1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a frame-rear suspension assembly for use in a motorcycle and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known frame-rear suspension assemblies, for instance, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,803 issued to Fukuchi on Dec. 25, 1984 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,506,755 issued to Tsuchida et al on Mar. 26, 1985, a spring-loaded damper is pivotally connected at its upper end to brackets extending rearwardly from the upper portion of a frame adjacent a rear wheel, and at its lower end to a cross member fixedly mounted to the frame through a link mechanism. In this arrangement, the brackets and cross member are welded to the frame. It is for this reason that when shock absorbing characteristics need to be changed, an appropriate frame has to be newly manufactured. Further, such welding operation is cumbersome and thus, costly. Still further, the frame per se is made of steel and inevitably, the brackets and cross member also have to be made of steel for welding purposes. It is desired that such brackets and cross member be made of materials lighter than steel so as to reduce the weight of a motorcycle frame.